Denise
by xAneurysm
Summary: [OS] /Saison 6 - Episode 14\ Daryl et Rosita avaient les rôdeurs en commun, la survie, le groupe et du sang sous leurs ongles. Puis Denise s'était ajoutée à la liste sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent.
_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien écrit sur Alexandria, un peu plus d'un an il me semble, mais la fin de la saison 6 a relancé mon inspiration, eheeh. Je spoile sévère l'épisode 14 de cette même saison, donc gare à vous, et je ne suis pas vraiment les autres épisodes, ni même l'épisode 14 en lui-même, en réalité. Je vous souhaite une bien bonne lecture !_

.

.

* * *

Alexandria avait été le point de départ d'une nouvelle vie pour beaucoup. C'était une sensation étonnante, presque oubliée, de se lever dans un lit propre et chaud après une nuit des plus réparatrices. On réapprenait à vivre, on faisait un pas en arrière, surpris par le jet d'eau de la douche, on se surprenait à renifler allégrement les délicieuses odeurs s'échappant de la cuisine, on se promenait, les mains dans les poches, dans les rues impeccables. Tout paraissait si facile, les bons sentiments pleuvaient au détour de chaque maison et l'amour s'était imposé, peu à peu, aux survivants. Après tout, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour construire quelque chose de durable, quelque chose de beau, de vrai.

Et, à côté de tout ça, il y avait Rosita, _la pauvre Rosita_ , comme le pensait bon nombre de personnes ayant suivies, de près ou de loin, sa fâcheuse histoire avec Abraham. C'était étrange, mais avec l'épidémie, elle s'était imaginée que l'expression _jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare_ prenait tout son sens, qu'il était impossible qu'une autre cause puisse entrer en jeu. Pas de jalousie maladive pouvant ruiner un couple, pas de divorce, pas d'infidélités, non, juste la mort. Elle sourit, amèrement. Autrefois, elle s'accrochait toujours aux mauvais types… Il semblerait que ce soit l'une des rares constantes qui lui restaient. Pas de chance, elle s'en serait bien débarrassée. Alexandria leur offrait tout, mais elle n'avait rien. Elle voulait une douche qu'elle pourrait partager, un lit pas si vide que ça, faire goûter ses désastres culinaires à une personne avec qui elle pourrait en rire, ne plus profiter des rues seules.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Rosita avait toujours couru après cet idéal, comme s'il était le but ultime d'une vie. Derrière ses airs de gamine hautaine mâchant son éternel chewing-gum, elle se voyait dans cette longue robe blanche désormais inaccessible, tournoyant et riant naïvement et puis, au lieu de cela, elle portait des vêtements trop grands pour elle, ses cheveux étaient toujours tirés en arrière et son fusil cognait constamment sa cuisse, à chacun de ses pas. Soudainement, le bruit du fracas la fit revenir sur terre. La jeune femme lâcha les médicaments qu'elle tenait pour se précipiter au comptoir de la pharmacie. Denise leva les yeux sur elle, tandis qu'elle essuyait ses mains sur son jean. Elle semblait plus pâle que d'habitude, moins confiante, quand bien même elle ne l'avait jamais réellement été.

« Je vous attends dehors, déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix bercée de trémolos. »

Rosita acquiesça. Elle le savait, elle lui avait même dit que vouloir sortir était une très mauvaise idée. Elle n'était pas prête, la seule horreur qu'elle avait pu voir étant l'orbite éclatée de Carl. Elle revint donc sur ses pas avant de vider allégrement les étagères. Les boites de médicaments tombaient les unes après les autres dans son sac à dos et, à un moment donné, à travers les espaces vides, elle aperçut le visage fermé de Daryl. A son tour, il la regarda avec une indifférence des plus totales puis, il se racla la gorge.

« Ça va ? »

La question la surprit, si bien que Rosita mit quelques secondes pour que les mots fassent sens. Elle fronça les sourcils, sachant pertinemment à quoi il faisait allusion. Pauvre, _pauvre_ Rosita.

« Ouais, comme un poisson dans un restaurant japonais, grinça-t-elle. Et toi ?

\- Pas mieux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Puis, la conversation ne reprit pas, les deux n'ayant jamais partagé grand-chose. Ils avaient les rôdeurs en commun, la survie, le groupe, du sang sous leurs ongles et c'était tout. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Rosita avait envie de parler.

« Je pense que je vais partir. Comme Tara, reprit-elle. »

Surpris, Daryl arqua un sourcil, l'observant à travers l'étagère.

« Quoi ? A cause d'Abraham et Sacha ? C'est stupide. »

La jeune femme eut un maigre sourire devant son franc-parler. Elle aurait pu se braquer, se ruer dans le mutisme, mais il avait visé juste. En plus de ça, c'était vraiment stupide, oui. Cependant, elle n'avait plus d'attache particulière, désormais.

« Rick et Michonne se racontent leur journée. Maggie et Glenn aussi, Carol et Tobin, et bien d'autres encore, mais je n'ai personne, moi. »

Elle l'avait dit sur un ton tellement las que Daryl sentit un poids s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'au milieu de toute cette euphorie de vivre à Alexandria, de tout ce bonheur dégoulinant de part et d'autres, il n'était finalement pas le seul à ressentir une certaine solitude. Néanmoins, il supposait qu'il la subissait moins que Rosita il aimait se retrouver avec lui-même, elle avait, très certainement, été toujours entourée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout de l'étagère, leur sac était bondé. Ils se firent face durant quelques instants, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient réellement.

Rosita paraissait si petite, si frêle, un coup de vent et elle s'envolait. Elle était faite pour vivre en communauté, il lui suffisait juste d'attendre quelques temps que les mauvais jours passent pour qu'elle se sente de nouveau à sa place, mais ça, il se garda bien de lui dire parce qu'il se voyait mal donner des conseils là-dessus. Cependant, il n'était plus vraiment ce Daryl qui se contrecarrait de tout, surtout des autres alors il prit la parole, maladroitement.

« Il s'passe quoi, durant tes journées ?

\- P-Pardon ? bafouilla la jeune femme en reculant son visage.

\- Tu t'plains que t'ais personne, alors du coup, j't'écoute, expliqua-t-il, comme si c'était logique. »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Rosita, tant elle ne s'y attendait pas. Durant un court instant, elle se sentit légère, une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait plus. Alors, faisant mine de réfléchir, elle tira une drôle de grimace avant qu'un début de sourire n'éclaire son visage.

« Mmh, j'ai tué un rôdeur déguisé en lapin l'autre coup, je crois, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un appareil photo même si j'imagine que ça l'fait pas trop, de photographier des morts, réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

\- Vraiment ? fit Daryl en haussant les sourcils. »

C'était la seconde fois qu'elle le surprenait dans un laps de temps si court et ça, c'était un exploit. Elle hocha vivement la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant. C'était peut-être idiot, mais le jour où elle l'avait tué, elle avait voulu le partager avec quelqu'un pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu le faire. Ce n'était jamais le moment avec Abraham, il ne passait la voir qu'en coup de vent, Eugène n'aurait même pas saisi le sens comique de cette situation, quant aux autres, elle n'avait senti cette sensation de partage avec personne. Puis, Rosita continua d'énumérer des petits moments de ce goût-là. En réalité, il s'avérait qu'elle avait une vie moins ennuyeuse qu'il n'y paraissait. Constamment sur ce chemin, elle rencontrait des situations absurdes comme ce cadavre de chien avec un sombrero sur le crâne ou encore ce rôdeur écrasé de moitié par son propre coffre de voiture. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, deux minutes tout au plus, mais quand elle eut fini, Rosita se sentit soulagée, un poil plus heureuse également. Elle échangea un dernier regard avec Daryl, ayant l'ombre d'un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, puis sortit de la pharmacie.

« Et moi, on m'demande pas comment s'passent mes journées ? intervint-il soudainement. »

Croyant d'abord que le ton était cassant, la jeune hispanique se retourna, prête à s'étendre en excuses, mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit l'air amusé qu'il arborait. Tiens, il jouait dans la cour de l'humour, maintenant ? C'était surprenant, pas tellement un trait de caractère qu'elle aurait imaginé chez lui.

« J'imagine que tu ronchonnes à longueur de journée, nan ? rétorqua-t-elle sur le ton de la taquinerie.

\- Ça m'prend tout mon temps, avoua-t-il en quittant à son tour la pharmacie. »

Rosita le poussa de son épaule, lui offrant un regard rieur.

.

* * *

.

On pensait s'être habitué à l'horreur du monde et puis, on découvrait quelque chose de plus horrible encore, plus écœurant, plus morbide. Ce n'était pas tant la perte de Denise qui avait bouleversé Rosita, mais plutôt la manière dont elle les avait quittés. Une flèche plantée droit dans l'œil, comme si Dieu avait voulu lui faire un pied-nez. Désormais, elle ne se sentait bien ni à l'extérieur, ni à l'intérieur des murs alors, la plupart du temps, elle s'allongeait dans son lit pour tout oublier. Ce fut le second jour après la mort de Denise que l'on vint frapper à sa porte. D'ordinaire, personne ne le faisait, si bien qu'elle avait eu l'habitude d'éparpiller ses affaires un peu partout, songeant qu'on n'apercevrait jamais le désordre qui régnait aussi bien dans la pièce que dans sa tête.

Rosita roula sur le côté pour se lever, puis entrebâilla la porte, juste assez pour que l'on ne puisse voir que son visage.

« Daryl, fit-elle d'une voix enrouée, en guise de bonjour. »

Il baissa son regard sur elle, ses lèvres fermement pincées. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lire en lui, pouvoir deviner, sans la moindre parole, le pourquoi de sa venue, mais elle ne se heurtait qu'à un mur. Alors, elle s'imagina que cela avait un rapport avec Denise parce qu'après tout, sa mort était désormais la réelle chose qu'ils avaient en commun, cette chose qu'elle aurait, finalement, ne jamais avoir eu à partager. Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le chasseur fit demi-tour. Rosita ouvrit la porte en grand, l'appela une nouvelle fois, mais il ne réagit pas. Poussée par la curiosité et persuadée qu'il souhaitait qu'elle le suive, la jeune femme glissa en une fraction de seconde ses pieds dans ses grosses bottes militaires et, tout en trottinant derrière lui, elle noua sa veste autour de sa taille. L'attendant, il lui tint la porte d'entrée, le visage toujours aussi fermé. Tandis qu'elle allait franchir la porte, la voix de Carol l'arrêta net.

« Vous allez quelque part ? »

Le ton se voulait maternel, comme si elle venait d'attraper ses deux enfants sortir en douce. Les bras croisés, la femme plongea son regard dans celui de Daryl, ce dernier ayant relevé le menton. Il contracta sa mâchoire, songeant qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas se sentir comme un gamin quand elle l'observait ainsi.

« Besoin d'air, répondit-il simplement et rapidement. »

Carol allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche, mais la porte se referma. Besoin d'air, _ensemble_ ? C'était une combinaison bien étrange, mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'était pas si improbable. Parfois, même les plus solitaires ne pouvaient faire face à certaines situations, seul.

.

* * *

.

Les cheveux dans le vent, Rosita s'accrochait fermement à la veste de Daryl tandis que celui-ci ne cessait d'accélérer, encore et encore. Elle avait l'impression que le moteur vrombissait dans tout son corps, qu'elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec la bécane, mais elle n'était pas très à l'aise pour autant. Elle redoutait qu'au moindre nid de poule, ses bras ne se relâchent et qu'elle ne tombe en arrière, mollement. Ils longèrent le chemin de fer abandonné, la caillasse giclant de part et d'autre après leur passage et puis, enfin, ils arrivèrent sur ce lieu si particulier qui leur avait laissé un bien amer souvenir. Rosita descendit du véhicule, son pied tapa contre la roue et elle tituba avant de s'approcher doucement des rails, comme si ces dernières présentaient une quelconque radioactivité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'à la place où aurait dû se trouver le corps de Denise, seule une flaque de sang avait imprégné le sol. Elle eut envie de vomir et de pleurer, quand bien même la médecin n'avait jamais réellement fait partie de son cercle. Elle n'avait été qu'une habitante d'Alexandria à ses yeux, un peu gauche et étrange qui avait voulu prouver qu'elle pouvait très bien se faire à ce nouveau monde alors que c'était ce dernier qu'il l'avait avalé et régurgité, sans aucune forme de respect. Rosita resta un long moment à fixer cette tâche rouge tandis que des questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans son esprit. _Elle s'était faite bouffée ? Pourquoi ne restait-il plus rien ? Les rôdeurs grignotent les os, maintenant ? Il y a des chiens errants, dans la forêt ? Putain, et ses fringues, pourquoi il n'y a plus rien du tout !_

Ce fut Daryl qui la ramena sur terre, lorsqu'il s'arrêta avec ses gros souliers sur la caillasse rouge. Elle fronça les sourcils, songeant d'abord qu'il piétinait ce qui ressemblait le plus à la tombe de Denise, puis son visage s'apaisa quand il l'incita à la suivre, d'un coup de tête. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, silencieusement avant que le chasseur ne se stoppe net. La jeune femme faillit lui rentrer dedans, mais elle esquissa, au dernier moment, un pas sur le côté d'une agilité étonnante, un vestige de ses cours de danse classique. Elle baissa alors son regard sur ses pieds, là où la terre avait été retournée. On pouvait apercevoir très nettement une différence de profondeur, comme si quelqu'un avait creusé un trou pour y enfouir quelque chose, comme si-

Rosita tourna vivement la tête vers Daryl qui n'osait lui faire face. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua qu'il tenait une pelle, pelle qu'il lui tendit par la suite.

« Tout l'monde a le droit à sa sépulture, marmonna-t-il sans articuler, si bien qu'elle eut du mal à entendre le dernier mot. Elle est morte quand elle était avec nous, j'ai fait la moitié et j'pensais que c'était mieux que tu fasses le reste. »

Les lèvres de l'hispanique s'étirèrent en un bref rictus, tandis qu'elle attrapa la pelle par son manche terreux. Elle trouvait ça étonnement beau, le fait qu'il s'abandonne à un tel rituel. Elle enfonça la pelle dans le sol, appuya avec son pied, puis déversa son contenu sur la tombe, et ainsi de suite. Le jour de sa mort, ils étaient tous partis en la laissant sur les rails, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu d'importance et, c'était vrai en quelque sorte, elle n'avait jamais eu d'impact important sur leur vie, pourtant cela lui avait laissé un goût amer de la laisser crever la bouche ouverte. Elle pensa à Tara qui lui en aurait tant voulu de n'avoir rien fait pour elle. Elle songea qu'elle avait sauvé la vie de Carl, qu'elle avait soigné la main de Rick, qu'elle avait replacé correctement la clavicule de Carol, qu'elle avait donné des vitamines pour Maggie et son futur bébé. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait de se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour son groupe, les larmes dévalaient ses joues rosies. En fait, elle avait été beaucoup présente dans leur vie et ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Rosita les essuya d'un revers de main, son visage se retrouvant couvert de terre. Personne hormis Daryl n'avait voulu l'honorer comme il se le devait alors, peut-être que sous un certain angle, Denise était aussi une personne solitaire. Quand elle eut fini, elle se retourna vers son camarade qui s'était contenté de la fixer tout du long, l'air absent avec une cigarette allumée coincée au coin de ses lèvres.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber à côté de lui, observant à son tour la nouvelle demeure de Denise. Puis, Daryl fit glisser sa clope sous son nez et elle ne se posa pas plus de questions avant de l'attraper pour tirer une grande latte. Le tabac la brûla de l'intérieur, elle toussa et cracha.

« Elle est morte quand elle était avec nous…, reprit Daryl d'une voix éteinte. »

Rosita sursauta, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'il reprenne la parole. Elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter à ça alors elle se contenta de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

« Elle est morte _à cause de_ nous, corrigea-t-il. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et, un instant, la colère montant en elle. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait hérité de son sang chaud et qu'elle devait faire attention aux choix de ses mots, à l'avenir, mais Rosita restait Rosita et il n'y aura jamais de filtre devant sa bouche.

« Putain, vraiment, Daryl ? Tu nous sors le fameux speech _elle était sous notre responsabilité, elle savait pas se servir d'une arme, et blablabla et blablabla_ , mais bordel ! C'est elle qui a insisté, elle nous a littéralement fait chier pour qu'on l'emmène avec nous et tu me l'as joues monsieur qui a les épaules assez fortes pour endosser la mort de quelqu'un ? s'écria-t-elle, furibonde. Pourquoi t'as toujours ce besoin de vouloir t'infliger du mal, comme ça, c'est quoi ton problème, au juste ? »

Elle ne savait pas précisément pourquoi, mais elle se sentit bouillonner de l'intérieur. Elle avait envie de le secouer, de lui faire comprendre que du jour au lendemain, il s'était effacé pour laisser place à cette vieille loque qui lui faisait face, incapable d'avancer sans faire deux pas en arrière, avant. Daryl ne répondit pas, faisant toujours tournoyer le porte-clés qui avait appartenu trois minutes à Denise autour de son doigt. Passablement énervée, Rosita jeta au loin son mégot de cigarette et quitta les lieux.

Le chasseur, quant à lui, resta bien docilement assis sur son tronc d'arbre, imperturbable. Dans d'autres circonstances, il lui serait rentré dedans, il aurait ouvert sa grande gueule à un tel point qu'elle se serait agenouillée devant lui, mais dans la situation actuelle, il abandonnait, tout simplement. Il ne savait plus à quel moment, peut-être après la mort de Beth, mais quelque chose s'était comme brisé en lui. Il en avait eu marre de tout ça, de cette même rengaine, d'emménager dans un nouvel endroit, de se rendre compte qu'ils allaient encore devoir se taper une fichue guerre civile, qu'ils butteraient tout le monde sans aucune clémence et, par la suite, ils changeraient de lieu pour que l'histoire se répète encore et encore. Bien malgré lui, il s'y était fait, mais au milieu de tout ça, il y avait toujours des gens comme Denise, Jessie, ses gamins, Deanna, Reg qui payaient les pots cassés.

Rosita lui avait crié dessus, ouais, mais ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Pour vivre en paix avec lui-même, il pensait à toutes ces personnes décédées pour rien – _il fallait le dire_ -, il imaginait que sa jeunesse l'avait suffisamment endurcie pour pouvoir endosser tout ça, mais bordel, il passait plus son temps à s'apitoyer sur son sort qu'à garder la tête hors de l'eau, ces derniers temps. Rosita ne le connaissait pas, pas même un centième de ce qu'il était, et pourtant elle avait visé en plein dans le mille, en plein dans le cœur du problème.

Contre toute attente et après s'être calmée, la jeune femme revint sur ses pas. Elle bafouilla quelques excuses à demi-mots, de s'être emportée ainsi, puis elle ajouta que dans le fond, c'était peut-être aussi un peu de sa faute, si Denise était morte. Cet aveu eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Daryl sur elle et elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard, gardant la tête bien droite en direction de la tombe. Il soupira doucement.

« J'sais pas, en fait, ça peut être d'la faute de tout le monde, en fin d'compte. Tu crois que t'es assez forte pour accepter ça ?

\- Je préférerai que ce genre de choses n'arrive plus, tu vois, répondit-elle, platement. J'aimerai mieux accepter le fait qu'elle soit morte pour nous. »

Daryl réfléchit quelques instants à sa réponse. Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle-là.

« Du genre _Denise héroïne inconnue, même d'elle-même_ ?

\- Ouais, un truc aussi naze, acquiesça-t-elle en ricanant doucement. Plus sérieusement, je me disais que si ce n'était pas elle qui s'était prise un carreau, ça aurait pu être un de nous deux. »

Il resta silencieux devant son raisonnement. Il est vrai que c'était plus agréable de se souvenir d'elle ainsi. Daryl se leva du tronc, s'approcha de la tombe et attrapa une poignée de terre.

« A Denise qui a finalement prouvé à tous qu'elle n'était pas une de ses fichues lopettes à rester planquer derrière les murs _,_ clama-t-il haut et fort tout en desserrant sa poigne. »

Rosita ne put se retenir de sourire tendrement avant de s'avancer à son tour pour en faire autant.

« A Denise qui était prête à se faire bouffer par un rôdeur pour une foutue glacière vide. »

Elle ne fit tomber qu'une partie de sa terre, puis se tourna vers son camarade.

« Et à Daryl qui, malgré son sale caractère et une dépression chronique inquiétante, rejoint sans rechigner, l'avis d'une jolie hispanique, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant sa main en entière. »

Le chasseur arqua un sourcil, à la fois surpris et amusé. Il décida de se prendre au jeu, également.

« A Rosita, qui est plus sympathique qu'il n'y parait quand elle arrête de tirer la gueule et qu'elle crache son vieux chewing-gum qu'elle trouve dieu-ne-sait-où. »

.

* * *

.

Quelques fois, Rosita se demandait si le Tout Puissant existait toujours, là-haut, ou s'il prenait un malin plaisir à la laisser se dépatouiller au milieu de situations inconfortables auxquelles elle aurait préféré ne jamais assister. Tenez, durant son tour de garde matinal, elle était en binôme avec Sasha. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'insurmontable, il lui suffisait de concentrer toute son attention sur l'extérieur d'Alexandria tandis qu'elle s'amusait à tapoter ses doigts contre la crosse de son fusil. En revanche, cela devenait plus compliqué lorsque c'était au tour d'Abraham de prendre la relève. Du coin de l'œil, elle les apercevait en train de minauder alors que les jointures de ses doigts devenaient soudainement blanches tant elle serrait son arme.

Rosita soupira doucement, leur tournant le dos, puis son regard se porta sur Daryl qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle réajusta sa casquette kaki et vint à sa rencontre tandis qu'il adressait un vague hochement de tête aux deux tourtereaux. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas apprécier ces démonstrations d'affection en public, d'autant plus en présence de l'hispanique. L'espace d'un instant, il songea à lui proposer d'aller en dehors des murs, avec lui, mais il se ravisa bien vite.

« J'sors, j'm'ennuie, annonça-t-il en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

-'kay, répondit-elle. »

Avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos pour ouvrir la grille, il nota qu'elle était encore en train de mâchouiller son fichu chewing-gum. Intérieurement, l'homme esquissa un sourire, faisant le parallèle entre son arbalète et lui. Il passa devant elle et, au dernier moment, il se stoppa. Rosita pencha la tête sur le côté, lui lançant un regard interrogateur et Daryl sentit ses mains devenir moites. Il marmonna quelque chose, un vague _à c'soir_ à travers ses dents serrés, maladroit, puis déguerpit bien vite. La jeune femme resta interdite durant quelques secondes, sa main reposant contre la barrière. Elle cligna des yeux avant que les traits de son visage ne s'adoucissent. Tandis qu'elle l'observa s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un franc sourire.

.

* * *

.

C'était bête comme tout, mais ces simples mots l'avaient rendu d'humeur guillerette pour le reste de la journée. Elle avait souri, beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire. Bien sûr, par moment, elle s'était laissée aller à quelques jurons espagnols, à voix basse, alors que ses petits yeux s'étaient posés sur son ancien amant, mais ce nouveau sentiment de légèreté était un premier pas.

Tandis qu'elle se hissait sur l'un des tabourets de leur grande cuisine, Rosita attrapa, du bout des doigts, un muffin fraichement sorti du four. Quand elle croqua dedans, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir tant le goût était exquis. C'était presque comme être à la maison.

« Ils sont si bons que ça ? questionna Carol avec un large sourire. »

Incapable de répondre pour le moment, elle hocha vivement la tête. Elle comptait bien savourer ce délicieux muffin jusqu'à sa dernière saveur.

« J'y ai ajouté des noix de pécan, aussi, tu les sens ? »

Cette fois-ci, Rosita joignit le bout de son pouce et de son index pour décrire un cercle, signe que tout allait bien dans le langage de la plongée sous-marine. Elle avala la dernière bouchée, lécha ses doigts puis soupira de plaisir.

« Comment tu fais, tu as des mains magiques ? Donne-moi les meilleurs ingrédients du monde et mes muffins seront quand même tout bonnement dégueulasses, déclara la jeune femme en secouant la tête. »

Cela arracha un bref rire à Carol. C'était plus simple que ça. Pendant des années, sa cuisine avait été son seul havre de paix, pièce où son Ed ne mettait jamais un seul pied. Il beuglait dans son fauteuil, devant son match de baseball, qu'il mourrait de faim et immédiatement, elle s'affairait derrière ses fourneaux. Parfois, son défunt mari crachait quelques compliments maladroits et à cet instant précis, elle se sentait comme la femme la plus heureuse du monde, relayant tous leurs problèmes au placard.

« En effet, j'ai certains pouvoirs, confirma-t-elle avant que sa mine ne s'assombrisse légèrement. Comment va Daryl ? »

La question la prit au dépourvu, si bien que si elle avait été en train de grignoter, elle serait morte étouffée. Rosita fronça les sourcils. Elle s'était attendue à être la cible de cette question, tant on la lui avait rabâchée ces derniers jours, mais non.

« J'suppose qu'il est toujours égal à lui-même, hasarda-t-elle, pas certaine d'apprécier le terrain sur lequel elle allait glisser. Il va, il vient, il traine des pieds, il bougonne et il porte toujours ses fringues déchirées.

\- Je suis contente qu'il s'ouvre à d'autres personnes, confia alors Carol, son regard se posant sur une des fenêtres. »

Elle aurait pu s'étendre plus sur le sujet, avouer que leur relation s'était plus ou moins dégradée depuis leur arrivée à Alexandria, que tout un tas d'autres événements l'avait encore écarté du groupe, qu'il s'était glissé, de nouveau, dans cette grosse carapace, mais elle n'en fit rien parce que Rosita n'insista pas. Cette dernière s'en fichait pas mal de savoir à quel point Daryl avait changé, à quel degré c'était presque exceptionnel qu'ils se soient retrouvés seul à seul sans qu'on ne lui ait forcé la main. Sa présence la réconfortait et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

.

* * *

.

D'avant en arrière, Rosita se balançait doucement. L'air de ce début de soirée était doux, tellement agréable qu'elle se revit, quelques années en arrière, à passer pratiquement toute la nuit dans un parc public avec sa bande d'amis, refaisant le monde, buvant de la bière, ou alors se racontant des histoires effrayantes. A ce souvenir, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ces enfoirés étaient devenus ? Elle se plaisait à imaginer qu'ils étaient increvables et qu'ils devaient dominer tout l'État du Texas, sa contrée d'origine. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des cordes de la balançoire. Ouais. Ils étaient trop terribles pour se laisser avoir par une vulgaire épidémie, il n'y avait qu'une bombe nucléaire qui pouvait les stopper et encore. Si elle partait, elle tenterait de les retrouver, elle était même presque sûre de pouvoir tomber sur eux. Rosita soupira. Encore un autre jour qui se terminait où elle avait la vague impression de ne pas avoir avancé d'un pouce. Toujours le même point, toujours la même rengaine, toujours cet ennui de tout.

Des pas se firent entendre sur les graviers et elle releva le regard pour apercevoir Daryl approcher de sa démarche si particulière avec des fringues beaucoup trop grandes. Elle se souvint alors de son _à c'soir_ qui avait sonné comme une promesse et son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Sans un mot, il vint prendre la balançoire voisine. Celle-ci craqua sous son poids, mais ne céda, puis ce fut le silence, loin d'être embarrassant. La jeune femme se balança un peu plus fort, les cordes grinçaient et ce fut le seul bruit audible durant un bon bout de temps. Puis, l'homme ouvrit la bouche :

« Alors ? »

Elle lui adressa un drôle de regard, en premier lieu, pas certaine de savoir où il voulait en venir.

« Alors ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Ta journée, éclaira-t-il brièvement.

\- Oh. Tu sais, j'ai fait des trucs, et des choses, et après d'autres trucs et encore d'autres choses. »

Daryl émit un court ricanement. C'était pareil de son côté, il semblait qu'il n'avait plus rien d'intéressant à raconter par les temps qui courraient, bien qu'autrefois, il en était de même, aussi. Il s'ennuyait. Ça lui avait plu au début –du moins, dans une certaine mesure- de mettre réellement en pratique tout ce qu'il avait appris avec Merle, son père, son oncle et d'autres gars de l'armée et puis, c'était devenu lassant, de vivre juste pour retarder l'échéance. Alexandria n'avait pas arrangé les choses, il avait désormais horreur de vivre parquer comme du bétail et il était presque certain que sa camarade avait aussi besoin que lui de bouger. Après tout, elle était militaire.

« T'es d'garde, demain ? questionna-t-il.

\- Juste le matin, pourquoi ?

\- Ça t'tente une descente dans la ville d'à côté ? »

Rosita fut agréablement surprise par sa proposition, mais elle nota qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard, comme s'il était gêné alors qu'il n'y avait clairement pas de raison de l'être. Intérieurement, elle ria et ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner gentiment.

« Tu veux dire… Une sortie en tête à tête ? Quelque chose comme un rencard ? s'amusa-t-elle en minaudant, la bouche en cœur. Tu comptes porter quoi pour que je puisse coordonner nos tenues ? »

Daryl s'étouffa avec sa propre salive tandis qu'il tourna si brusquement la tête que sa nuque craqua. Devant son air hébété, la jeune femme gonfla ses joues avant d'exploser de rire. Il poussa sa balançoire sur le côté, baragouinant qu'il n'y avait rien d'amusant à ça, puis il s'autorisa enfin à sourire légèrement. Rosita essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et sauta les deux pieds joints dans les graviers. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas ri ainsi ? Trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir, elle se contentait de ricaner sarcastiquement, d'ordinaire. Elle tendit les bras en direction du ciel pour s'étirer longuement.

« Faisons ça, j'ai envie de me défouler un peu, répondit-elle alors en se retournant. »

Rosita lui fit par la suite un salut militaire, déclarant qu'elle allait se coucher, et Daryl se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête. Il comptait rester là encore un petit moment, il n'était pas fatigué. La jeune femme avait déjà parcouru une dizaine de mètres lorsqu'elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même pour le héler. Les mains croisées dans son dos, elle trottinait toujours en reculant.

« Tu as cinquante pour cent de chances de me faire tomber dans tes bras si j'ai le droit à un beau bouquet de roses ! »

Un brin désabusé, le chasseur secoua la tête tandis que du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une figure s'approcher d'une fenêtre, attirée par tout ce vacarme.

« J'espère qu'une poignée de ronces suffira ! rétorqua-t-il sur le ton de l'amusement. »

Et il entendit, une nouvelle fois, le rire de la jeune femme éclater dans la nuit noire. Il y avait presque déjà pris goût.

* * *

.

.

 _Je crois que c'est un brin OOC, je ne sais pas trop, en fait, mais cette nouvelle dynamique Daryl/Rosita m'a ouvert les bras et j'ai plongé dedans, ahaah._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


End file.
